Happy Birthday, Mr President
by rosesaregreen
Summary: A special gift is waiting for Fitz on his birthday...


Fitz loosened the tie around his neck and tossed it on the resolute. He sighed as he collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Another year had passed him by yet he still felt like he was stuck in quicksand. It was really something to revel in, your age growing around you yet your circumstances never changing. With each coming of his birthday Fitz always promised himself that he would be a new man; make some drastic changes in his life. He would love more, give more to his family, strive to be a better man and all that shit. He continued to promise himself that he would break out of the rut he trapped himself in all those years ago. It was routine to make this resolution, just like his life.

Something about this year was different. Fitz was a changed man this time around, a certain individual coming into his life and turning the lights on. He had a reason to change his life now, to make this resolution a reality. It took him nearly fifty years but he finally had a reason to _want_ to celebrate his birthday. To celebrate the promising future and years he had to spend with her.

Fitz watched the cameras above him and cursed their presence. All he wanted was to have his Lady with him, cuddled into his side. All he had done today was sit in meetings with ambassadors to lands he barely knew much about and had a painfully dry dinner with Mellie and some of the political elite to celebrate his day. There was only one thing that could make this day worthwhile, and she wasn't attainable at the moment.

The sound of the entrance opening and closing quietly slightly jarred his attention, but he brushed it off as Mellie coming to pester him to the residence.

"I heard it was certain boy's birthday today." A soft and sultry voice cooed in the dim light disguising the owner. He sat up straight and watched the silhouette as she edged closer and closer.

"Who told you that?" He replied playfully.

"A sweet little birdy." She was standing across the room directly in front of him and the light was now touching her face. The most elegantly stunning woman in the world stood before him in a white halter dress that showcased her breast in indescribable perfection accompanied by a short blonde wig that stopped just below her ears.

"Ms. Pope, to what—"

"I don't know a Ms. Pope." The airy tone she was displaying tickled him to his insides. It was so cute and corny; it was so Olivia.

"Livvie—"

"Fitz!" She stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. "You have to play along with me! You know how hard it is to find a white halter dress specifically in the style of Marilyn Monroe in this town? And don't even get me started on the wig." She really went all out with the look, complete with ruby red lipstick and a little black mole just above her lip. She had her lips puckered out in a pout and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Carry on, Ms. Monroe." She smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to sing you a song." The depth was gone from her voice once again.

"I would love that." She turned around so her back was facing him and began to sway her hips back and forth. Fitz sat up pin straight, his fingers tapping his knees in anticipation.

"Happy birthday…to you…" She sang softly but packed with seduction as she pulled her dress up slightly to reveal her bare bottom. He could feel a rumble deep within him, desire bubbling. She took a few slow steps towards him.

"Happy birthday…to you…" Her hands were slowly careening down her body stopping slightly to cup her breast teasingly. Fitz began to squirm, his need for her beginning to throb in every possible inch of him. She closed the final space between them, running her hands through his curls.

"Happy birthday…Mr…President…" She put emphasis on 'President' that nearly sent him over the edge. There was no way he could wait another line for her to finish.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap and gazed up at the beauty he was so blessed to call his own. She was smiling at him her eyes dark with desire.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I don't care. Its my birthday and I want to unwrap my gift. Can I take this ridiculous wig off?" He teased. She sat up in his lap and took the wig off tossing it to the floor. She shook her hair out, her long natural curls falling around her face. Just the way he liked it. Without another hesitation he took her lips in his, her tongue snaking out to meet his instantly. Olivia had complete control, sucking and biting his lip causing moans of pleasure to escape him. He was in paradise. He kissed a moist trail down her neck, collarbone and finally her chest. He excitedly released one of her breast from its sad entrapment behind the fabric of the dress taking her hardened nipple in his mouth and sucking until he heard her vocal satisfaction. Her hands were desperately fumbling with his belt, his mouth on her chest a heavy distraction from her task. She placed her knees on either side of him and waited impatiently as he slid his pants and boxers off. With her dress bunched up to her waist and his hands on her ass, she Olivia slowly took him inside her, the tightness of his magnitude bringing them both to a mutual loss of breath. She captured his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as he took control, commanding her hips up and down slowly then with a sudden quickness. The room was filled with their heavy breathing and mashing of body to body, souls combining and fantasies becoming fulfilled. Every bellow of his name that left her swollen lips made Fitz feel alive and fresh, like rebirth. She was catching his thrust effortlessly, each circle of hips sending a sensation through him that he could describe only with a satisfied grunt. The feeling of euphoria neared them both as room around them seemed to vanish, only leaving their conjoined bodies and a sparkle of light. He felt her tense up around him as her orgasm took her away and with one more long fulfilling stroke, he met her at the promise land.

The sticky feeling of their sweaty bodies together and the warmth of the harsh breathing comforted them. He broke the bond, but she stayed in his lap, nestled into his neck and smiling.

"Happy birthday….to…you." She sang softly into his neck and he chuckled. A happy birthday it was, indeed.


End file.
